


The Domino Theory

by nearer_than_the_eye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Peggy Carter, Poetry, the cold war is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearer_than_the_eye/pseuds/nearer_than_the_eye
Summary: steve goes down, bucky doesn't, and the war never stops.





	The Domino Theory

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really tired of looking at this poem and being like, FUCK, no one would APPRECIATE this if i submitted it professionally, so i'm putting it up for fandom consumption. it is based off of dropdeaddream's (yes THAT dropdeaddream, cowriter of the Not Easily Conquered trilogy) now-deleted fic of the same name, in which steve goes down but bucky doesn't, and peggy spearheads shield's increasing brutality with bucky and howard by her side. ilvalentinos has an AMAZING playlist also based off the fic, that, while it obviously can't give you the actual experience of reading the fic, does give you a sense of each character and their evolution in this AU. also, their taste is amazing. https://8tracks.com/ilvalentinos/the-domino-theory

_The Domino Theory  
_

Unholy trinity, you think  
as your right hand man  
shuffles the results of the thermonuclear tests  
and your left hand man’s eyes glint  
with the same harsh glare as the medals on his chest.  
A particle, a wave, the names change but you three  
are the constants in this gaping wound slowly splitting  
this country from the inside. Korea, Cuba, Vietnam  
the names weigh like upside-down crosses  
on your conscience. Christ came and went, in a different form  
than the first time, but you are just  
another Simon Peter. A little different, just like Christ:  
you betrayed him a thousand times  
more than thrice. 

 _You shall love your crooked neighbor_  
_with your crooked heart._ Forgive me, you think.  
The sun came out, but it didn’t make a difference.  
Humanity paid no heed to the warnings, and now  
you see the future, harsh and bright  
with nuclear light.

 


End file.
